


You’ve Gotta Prove Your Love to Me

by Beewachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji tells it like it is, Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Constipation, Implications, Keiji is a good boyfriend, M/M, No one can break up with Akaashi Keiji lmao, They love each other, horoscopes and astrology and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beewachan/pseuds/Beewachan
Summary: DISCLAIMER: so I saw on twitter that the miya twins were born on nov 7 and I totally believed it but they weren’t so this fic is inaccurate sry lmao“Sorry, babe, I think we need to break up.”“What the fuck, Atsumu? Why?” Now, Atsumu could hear the frown deepen as Keiji’s eyebrows furrowed the way they always did when he was irked.“The internet says we’re a bad couple.”OrAtsumu checks his astrological compatability with Keiji. He isn’t happy, and he lets a very sassy Keiji know.





	You’ve Gotta Prove Your Love to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread a little bit; sorry if there are mistakes

Atsumu tossed a used tissue into the wastebasket as the sound of Madonna’s “Into the Groove” rang in his ears. He pulled up his sweatpants, letting the waistband snap against his skin while he checked his phone. Twenty-four notifications.

 _iMessage_  
_Terushima Yuuji (‘sup sluts)_  
r u and kamasaki even astrologically compatible ur a horrible couple

 _iMessage_  
_Futakuchi Kenji (‘sup sluts_ _)_  
u fuckin loser u and kawanishi rnt even either 

_iMessage_  
_Terushima Yuuji (‘sup sluts)_  
stfu kawanishi loves me were in fuckin love

 _iMessage_  
_Futakuchi Kenji (‘sup sluts)_  
we’re*

Atsumu stopped reading there, his eyes drifting back to the chart. What sign was he, anyway? A quick google search would report back to him that those born on November seventh are Scorpios, and because he was a half-decent boyfriend, he didn’t need google to tell him that Keiji was a Sagittarius.

He went back to the “‘sup sluts” group chat only to find an x where his and Keiji’s signs met.

“What the fucking hell?” Atsumu screeched — because he’s the type of person who likes talking to a lifeless screen when he’s displeased.

The results were simply unacceptable.

He pulled up Safari to google “sxorpio and sagittarius comparibility” in haste, desperately searching for another result that would assure him that he and Keiji were, indeed, a great match.

However, he was not reassured. At all. He put their birthdays and cities into some stupid, irrelevant calculator, and of course, it had to tell him that they had “0x Loving” and “0x Passion” but “7x Conflict” and “1x Emotional pain” in their relationship.

Looking at the heart-eyed emoji next to the fat zero made him sick all the while filling a fiery pit of anger in his heart. He would have thrown his phone against the wall had he not already broken its lifeproof case last week.

He searched again for another compatibility calculator. This one went solely based off of zodiac signs, the actual date of birth being irrelevant. Here, Atsumu found out that he and Keiji’s initial attraction “must have been purely physical” (maybe it was) and that Keiji’s sociability would “provoke the traditional jealousy and feelings of possessiveness” in him.

Atsumu scoffed in disbelief. Him? Possessive? No fucking way. He definitely wasn’t being possessive the other day when he told that girl batting her eyelashes at Keiji, “He likes dick; fuck off.” He was just being… Honest? Yeah, he was being _honest_. Whatever.

The internet also told Atsumu that he and Keiji are a pair that’s “best for friendship” and that he has “controlling impulses” that Keiji finds “downright repressive,” and fuck, he couldn’t keep reading. He checked the time; Keiji had been out of class for fifty minutes now.

With a sigh, Atsumu punched in Keiji’s phone number (because finding his contact name was just too goddamn hard), and immediately after he heard the beeping stop, he loudly greeted, “Keiji!” the words coming out far more aggressive than he had intended.

“Why are you yelling at me?” Atsumu could _hear_ the frown.

“Sorry, babe, I think we need to break up.”

“What the fuck, Atsumu? Why?” Now, Atsumu could hear the frown deepen as Keiji’s eyebrows furrowed the way they always did when he was irked.

“The internet says we’re a bad couple.”

“Are you kidding me?” Keiji was about to hang up, but Atsumu spoke again first.

“I went through a bunch of zodiac compatibility things, and they keep saying we’re a ‘poor match’ and that I’m ‘controlling’ but you’re a ‘free spirit’ and a bunch’a other bullshit.” Atsumu was frowning now.

Keiji, on the other hand, started _laughing_.

“Babe,” Atsumu said, “why are you laughing?”

“Because you _are_ a controlling asshole.”

“Keiji!” Atsumu pouted, and that charmingly casual peal of laughter filled his ears again.

“It’s okay, Atsumu,” Keiji consoled, “I love you anyway, I promise.”

“You love me?”

“No, dumbass, I’m on my way to your room with a brand new phone case for you and a nosegay of lavender and carnations in your favorite color because I can’t stand you.”

Baffled by Keiji’s bitterly nonchalant sarcasm, Atsumu didn’t even know where to start. “Did you just say nosegay?” he found himself asking.

“Yeah, I fucking did.”

“Are the carnations purple?”

“They’re chartreuse,” Keiji said, and Atsumu detected more sarcasm to come, but the next thing Keiji said was completely genuine. “You’re not breaking up with me, just letting you know.”

“Maybe I want to break up with you.”

“I’m sure you’ll have a great time, alone, masturbating to the thought of my left foot, if that’s the case.” Keiji’s crude thoughts never failed to astonish Atsumu.

“Jokes on you, I already do that.”

“To my left foot?” Keiji raised an eyebrow although Atsumu couldn’t see.

“Okay, no, but, well, you know,” Atsumu stopped talking and blushed the way he did whenever Keiji flustered him.

“Open the door,” Keiji ordered, and Atsumu complied as Keiji hung up.

“So they’re not chartreuse,” Atsumu said, just to annoy Keiji, but the tips of his ears were still pink.

Keiji nudged Atsumu out of the way so he could get inside, and he tossed the phone case against the bed, shut the door, and slammed Atsumu against it with one hand, the other armed with a lavender nosegay.

Once the instinct that he was being threatened and needed to retaliate was dispelled (okay, maybe he had control issues; he would work on that) Atsumu could feel himself practically crumbling underneath Keiji as he received the most ginger and anticlimactic kiss of his life.

“Mwah,” Keiji said, for extra effect, with a sly grin and a motion placing the small bouquet against Atsumu’s chest, in between them.

“Keiji, I thought you were going to violently kiss me and maybe tell me off afterward. What the fuck was that?”

“Love, obviously,” Keiji rolled his eyes with a smile, and Atsumu couldn’t help but smile back, and before they had known it they had entered one of those staring contests that end in laughter even though nothing’s funny and the standard “Why’re you laughing?” “Because you’re laughing.”

“I think I might love you.”

“You might?” Keiji asked.

“I might.”

“And I _might_ break up with you.”

“Keiji, I thought we weren’t doing that,” Atsumu said with a kiss.

“No, I said _you_ weren't doing that.”

“And I'm the controlling asshole?”

“Takes one to know one, don’t you think?” Keiji kissed Atsumu, much longer this time.

Atsumu wanted to say something like “I don’t think that’s the kind of thing you’re supposed to say before you kiss someone,” but he forgets to breathe almost every time, and he was panting like a dog in the heat, unable to get so much as half a word out.

Being the self-proclaimed controlling asshole that he is, Keiji used this time to clarify things with his boyfriend. “By the way,” he began with that annoyingly attractive smirk, “if you ever try to break up with me, I will find you, and I will love the shit out of you,” he took the time to enunciate each word. “...Even if the horoscopes you read say our relationship is romantically problematic,” he had to add.

Atsumu felt Keiji’s minty breath on him when he started blushing, and Keiji started laughing. “Fuck you,” Atsumu said when he could talk again.

“I think what you’re trying to say is, ‘I love you.’”

Because Atsumu was experiencing articulate constipation, he didn’t say what Keiji wanted him to. He, instead, grabbed Keiji by the collar and pulled him in closer than he already was, so he could let his lips do another kind of talking — the kind that could say what Keiji wanted to hear a thousand times and a thousand times again.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know why I thought of it in the first place, but Atsumu masturbating while thinking of Keiji as “Into the Grove” plays, and Atsumu telling Keiji about it afterward just _had_ to happen
> 
> Anyway, THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
